The invention relates to power-driven floor buffing machines and, more particularly, to the pad supporting structure for the common fibrous "hogs hair" type of pad. The structure of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in high speed floor buffing machines, such as disclosed in my co-pending Application Ser. No. 352,613, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,421.